Say Yes
by Nefarious Bella
Summary: When Luce finally graduates from Emerald, Daniel is eagerly awaiting to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. *Post After Rapture* *ONE SHOT*


_In dedication to all Fallenatics. With Comic Con nearing with the hopeful release of the Fallen trailer, I decided to make a one shot that is set after Rapture based on Luce and Daniel when they are mortals. I had a lot of fun writing, so I hope you all enjoy the story!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Say Yes_

 ** _x_**

"C _o_ ngrats, babe." Daniel's murmured into Luce's ear, his arms wrapping around her. They had been dating for three years now, their love growing more and more each day. Daniel had graduated only last year, but that never kept Daniel away from Lucinda – In fact, it only bought them closer when Daniel had asked Lucinda to move into his apartment he had bought near the campus. Today, Lucinda had graduated from Emerald.

Daniel had something big planned for that night.

Lucinda looked up at Daniel, smiling at him and then kissed his nose lightly. "Thank you. . .Come on, we have to go find Mom and Dad – You can't always hog me." Luce teased, taking Daniel's hand and dragging him through the crowd. Daniel chuckled, holding onto her hand as she tugged him along.

They were madly in love with each other, they had been since they first laid eyes on each other three years ago. Daniel still felt the sense of familiarity he had the night they met, but he had a feeling it was because their love was meant to be. Luce could feel it too.

"Mom, Dad!" Luce called and released Daniel's hand, running towards her parents and pulling them both into a tight hug. The three of them were all held in a warm embrace with the typical mumbles of 'I love you' and 'We're so proud of you'. Lucinda pulled back and smiled at her parents, looking back at Daniel who was only a few feet away.

"So, where are we going after this?" Luce asked her parents, looking back towards them. "And can Daniel come?" Luce's parents looked between each other before they glanced briefly at Daniel and then towards Luce.

"Actually, Daniel will be taking it from here today. Daniel has been begging us for the past two weeks to have you to himself today." Luce's father chortled, smiling. "He was quite persistent."

Luce looked back at her boyfriend, who was wearing an embarrassed smile as he slowly walked forward to her. "I hope you don't mind, I have quite a night planned." He tells her, his gray eyes with violet speckles stared into her's, watching with a hopeful look. Luce smiled and nodded, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I don't see a better way to spend the day." Luce says, grinning at him until leaning up for a kiss – Which Daniel gladly gave. Their kiss was slow, passionate but subtle since Luce's parents were only a few feet away. But, the light that burned between them was there, and bright as ever. Daniel pulled back after a moment, smiling down at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"We should get going," Daniel tells her, glancing briefly at his watch. "We have quite a day in front of us." Daniel stepped back, gesturing for her to say farewell to her parents. Luce smiles and quickly rushed over to give her parents one last hug for the day before going back to Daniel and taking his hand.

"Okay," Luce says, staring up into his eyes. "Lets go."

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

"So, what now?" Luce asked as she laid back onto the blanket. They were on a secluded beach now, miles away from anything and the moonlight was their only source of light. Daniel smiled down at her as he propped his head up with his elbow, tracing small patterns up and down her arm.

"How do you feel?" Daniel asked, his eyes meeting with her's. Luce smiled and took Daniel's hand, stopping him from touching her arm.

"Wonderful, Daniel." Luce pushed Daniel down on the blanket and clambered on top of him, straddling him in the process. "Better than I ever have." She leaned down and laid her head on Daniel's chest. Daniel smiled down at her, his fingertips stroking up and down her spine.

"I'm glad." Daniel murmured, tilting his head back and stared at the sky above before flipping them over and hovering over her.

"Can I ask you something, Luce?" He asks, his gray eyes filled with excitement, but behind it was his fear. Luce smiled and nodded in response. Daniel curled his lips into his teeth before sitting up.

"What do you want to do with the rest of your life?" Daniel asked, his eyes never leaving her's. Luce sat up and took Daniel's hand, staring him into the eye as one hand slides up to cradle his jaw.

"I want to spend it with you, I know that more than anything. I can't imagine my life without you anymore, Daniel." Luce's hazel eyes with shining with love, a shy smile spread over her lips. Daniel grinned stupidly and kissed her.

This kiss wasn't like the one at her graduation – No, it was better. It was fierce, hard, and passionate. Daniel's fingers curled into Luce's hair, his free hand hitching her leg around his waist and he pinned her hips down with her's, groaning into her mouth. Their kiss broke, but Daniel's lips never left her skin as they trailed wet kisses up her jaw and neck before sucking lightly at her earlobe and slowly drawing back, panting as he stared down at her. Luce and Daniel started a fit of laughter, their faces burying into their necks.

"I couldn't imagine it any other way." Daniel whispered finally and sat back up, sitting on his heels. Daniel's joyful and relaxed expression had faded into a more serious look, a lump growing in his throat. A anxious feeling was starting to grow inside of Daniel, more than likely to be the fear of rejection.

"I want to ask you something else." Daniel said, his fingers tapping lightly on his knee, watching her hazel eyes.

"You can ask me anything, Daniel." Luce smiled at him, sitting up and criss-crossing her legs.

Daniel's heart began to hammer against his chest and very slowly he reached into his back pocket and clasped the ring in his pocket. Daniel had been wanting to ask Lucinda to marry him for nearly a year now, but he had wanted her to finish college first. Luce raised her eyebrows at Daniel's fist, looking up into his eyes.

"What is it?" Luce asked, a more concerned look on her face. Daniel gave a small smile and used his free hand to stroke her jaw. "Nothing bad, I promise. . . I just need a moment to think of something sappy to say." Daniel admitted, a light blush blooming over Daniel's cheek. Luce blinked, confused at first, but then realization spread through her like a wild fire. She brought both hands up to her mouth, tears welling into her eyes.

"Oh, _Daniel_." Luce breathed and grabbed her fist, slowly pulling each of his fingers back and revealed the beautiful silver diamond engagement ring that laid in the palm of his hand. Daniel smiled at her and pressed his forehead against her's.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Luce. I knew that from the moment I saw you, that you're the girl I want to spend forever with. Will you stay, Luce? Will you stay with me and become my wife?" Daniel asked carefully, a anxious look in his eyes as he watched for her reaction.

Tears began to spill from Luce, who nodding quickly. "Yes," She croaks. "Of course, Daniel, I'll be your wife. I love you, I love you so much." Daniel grinned stupidly and kissed her tears away, though they were warm and salty against his lips.

"I love you, Lucinda. More than you could ever imagine." Daniel breathed and took her hand, his fingers trembling slightly as he slowly slid the engagement ring onto her fingers. Their laughter and sobs filled the quiet night.

"I love you," Daniel murmured again. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He continued to repeat it, placing kisses all over her face until their lips met, molding together, and the fire between them ignited. Daniel's tongue poked into her mouth, pressing her against her's and beginning a slow tango. It was only them at that moment, even the trees that hid the beach had turned the other way to give them their privacy.

All of their love poured into their gentle love making, every desire and every feeling had caused a new exploration to their bodies. The ocean waves behind the two were the only sounds that filled their ears besides their moans and groans. The two lovers had felt the familiarity once more, as if their love had been there before – As if they had loved each other before they were even born. It only made their love making more passionate, more sensual, more lasting.

Daniel and Luce didn't want anything more than themselves at that moment – All that mattered was them. The world around them had faded, the sounds of the wilderness and the gentle waves had drowned out, their touches and whispers were all that they wanted at that exact moment. They never wanted it to end.

It was only a matter of time before the lover got tired, their bodies tangled together, sweat glistening on their skin, and their eyes were locked in their own embrace, their heart rates slowing. Daniel's fingertips stroked her jaw lightly, his eyelids drooping over his gray eyes.

"I've always loved you, even before I met you." Daniel whispered, the tip of his nose tracing up her jaw line. Luce chuckled, smiling at him, but she didn't argue because she could feel it too. She could feel that they had loved each for longer than each of them could remember.

"I love you too, Daniel." Luce finally responded and kissed him once more.

And they continued to love each other till the end, their love never be replaced by anything – It was their love over everything. It had always been.


End file.
